


confusion's all I see

by plastic--hearts (paperxvalentines)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Blind Date, First Meetings, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, it's just... something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperxvalentines/pseuds/plastic--hearts
Summary: Hoseok was surprised: he didn't expect a blind date to actually go well. He had heard so many terrible stories about them so when things were going a little too well, he should've known there was something wrong.





	confusion's all I see

Hoseok smoothed out his white button-down, making sure that it was tucked in properly for the fifth time in the past two minutes. He wasn’t exactly nervous, but his date was late and he was kind of scared that they just weren't going to show up. He had texted them earlier to let him know he was wearing a white shirt, but that had been over 20 minutes ago and he had received no response. Jooheon had insisted that the person he was setting him up with was cool, that they were a bit of an airhead but had no ill intentions ever. Hoseok certainly hoped that was true.

Hoseok sighed as he checked the time again. Admittedly, he had gotten there a little early, but it was past their meeting time now and there was still no sign of his date.

The door to the restaurant opened, the little bell above it tinkling, and out of habit, Hoseok looked up. And froze.

At the front podium, talking to one of the waiters, was a tall man with carefully tousled blond hair, holding a bouquet wrapped in parchment papers. The waiter gestured somewhere towards the other side of the restaurant then towards Hoseok’s table, and when their eyes met, Hoseok flashed him a small, tentative smile which was returned tenfold. The man said one last thing to the waiter before making his way over to Hoseok’s table, the smile ever-present.

“Hey, the waiter over there said you were waiting on a blind date…”

“Oh, yeah, I am.” Hoseok nodded, then gestured to the chair in front of him. “Please, take a seat.”

“Sorry I’m a little late,” the blond man said, sliding into the chair. “I got you these, though, to try and make up for it a little.”

He passed Hoseok the small bouquet, smiling when Hoseok’s eyes widened. “Oh wow, thank you,” he replied, taking it from his hands. The bouquet was made up of three bright sunflowers and smaller purple and white flowers filling the spaces between them. It was wrapped in brown paper and twine, and it was just so unusual that Hoseok couldn’t even be annoyed at the cheesy gesture. “This is really beautiful.”

“I’m glad you like it.” The man smiled. “Oh, um. I’m Minhyuk, by the way.”

“I’m Hoseok,” he replied, putting the flowers down carefully beside him on the bench. “I don’t really mind that you were late. I was told it was to be expected,” he added with a laugh.

Thankfully, Minhyuk didn’t take offense to it. “It’s true.” He shrugged his blazer off and hung it off the back of his chair. “Have you been waiting long?”

“I got here early,” Hoseok admitted. “So it felt like a while.”

“I really am sorry,” Minhyuk then said, tilting his head to the side, akin to a puppy. “Honestly, I didn’t know what to wear. It’s been a while since I’ve been on one of these.”

Hoseok smiled in a way he hoped was reassuring. “But you picked well. You look really good.”

Minhyuk looked at him in disbelief for a second before an amused smile tugged at his lips and he laughed, a small, bashful thing. “Well, thank you.” He then picked up the menu, and, clearly trying to hide his pink cheeks, opened it and lifted it up to his face. “Should we start?”

Shyly, the two of them picked out a few appetisers, neither of them particularly picky about what they ate - other than Minhyuk and his staunch aversion for cucumbers that made Hoseok laugh more than it annoyed him. 

Minhyuk was polite to their waiter as he ordered their food and Hoseok breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that any other attitude would’ve been somewhat of a deal breaker.

“Have you been to this restaurant before?” Minhyuk asked, fiddling with the napkin neatly folded by his hands.

Hoseok shook his head. “No, have you?”

“I haven’t either, but Chan’s told me about it. Wait, do you know Chan?”

“Yeah!” Hoseok nodded, smiling at the thought of his Australian friend. “I didn’t think he’d be the type to come to a place like this.”

“Me neither, but apparently he loves this place. He gave me appetizer recommendations but I forgot them,” Minhyuk admitted with a sheepish grin that made Hoseok laugh.

“That’s okay, hopefully he’ll approve of the ones we picked.” The smile on Hoseok’s smile was effortless.

Minhyuk nodded. “Well, he can be picky at times.”

Hoseok blinked, tilted his head ever so slightly. “Picky?” That didn’t sound right. “Really?”

It was Minhyuk’s turn to blink, and Hoseok couldn’t help but notice how one eye seemed to close slower than the other which he found incredibly endearing. He never thought he’d ever find  _ blinking _ endearing, but there he was. “Yeah, he’s super picky when it comes to food.”

“That doesn’t make sense,” Hoseok argued. “He eats anything I give him.”

“Maybe you’re a good cook,” Minhyuk suggested with a shrug. “Hell, if you can get Chan to eat anything, I need to try your cooking.”

“I don’t think I’m particularly good…” Hoseok started, but was interrupted by the waiter bringing them their food and Minhyuk’s eyes widening, the two of them thanking the waiter.

“Oh, this looks so good!” Minhyuk exclaimed, picking up his chopsticks and eagerly reaching into the first plate, but right before he could pick something up, he stopped, the sheepish smile coming back. “Sorry, I got excited.”

“That’s okay,” Hoseok laughed, picking up his own chopsticks. “Let’s start.”

As they ate, they talked a little more about themselves. Hoseok learnt that Minhyuk was a teacher and loved all the kids he worked with, even though they could be a handful at times. He tried to visit his parents as often as possible, and on weekends, he didn’t really do much and mostly spent time with his friend Hyunwoo. Hoseok was completely enthralled: he wanted to learn as much about Minhyuk as possible. 

“Jooheon told me you guys met at his singing lessons,” Hoseok asked after giving the waiter their order for the main courses. “Do you sing a lot?”

At that, Minhyuk frowned, confusion overcoming his features. “Jooheon?”

“Yeah,” Hoseok confirmed.

“I- I don’t know a Jooheon.”

Hoseok blinked, put the cup down. “Wait, what?”

“What?”

“Didn’t Jooheon set up this date?”

Minhyuk’s confused expression turned to an alarmed one. “No, what? I don’t even know a Jooheon. Are you sure you’re not mixing me up with someone?”

“Positive,” Hoseok nodded. He was beginning to get quite worried. “I haven’t been on a blind date in a long while.”

“Um…” Minhyuk ruffled his blond hair as he tried to figure out the situation. “Well, I don’t know what’s going on right now, but my friend Hyungwon set me up on this date, so…”

“I don’t know a Hyungwon,” Hoseok replied honestly. “So…”

“Oh my god,” Minhyuk breathed out before fishing through his pocket and plucking out his phone. He unlocked it and swiped down the screen, wincing more and more as he went along. “Well, um. This is awkward.” He looked up from his phone and at Hoseok. “It appears that I sat down at the wrong table.”

“Probably should’ve asked to make sure first,” Hoseok joked in an attempt to lighten the situation. “Damn, I should check my phone, too.”

When he pulled his phone out of his pocket, he sighed at the alarming number of texts on the notification page.

 

 **[7:42 PM]** **blind date guy**

uh so

i sat down at the only table expecting someone

and the guy also has a white shirt on but he’s not you, so this is awkward

where are you?

 

**[7:44 PM] blind date guy**

this guy cant get ahold of his date either

this is ironic

 

**[7:56 PM] blind date guy**

ok well im just gonna… stay here i guess

sorry about this? im not really sure what happened?

 

****

**hoseok [8:24 PM]**

oh my god I’m so sorry 

I just saw these. The wrong guy sat down at my table too and we didn’t realise it until just now. This is really awkward hahah… 

 

Hoseok looked up from his phone to see Minhyuk still bent over his. “Is it bad?”

Minhyuk then looked up. “He called me twice,” he explained, still wincing slightly. “He was pretty angry, but he hasn’t replied to my apology text yet, so either he’s having a good time or he’s so mad that he’s ignoring me.”

Hoseok winced. “Good luck.”

“How about you?”

“He apologised, actually,” Hoseok explained. “But last he said was that he was gonna stay with the other guy. I’m waiting for him to reply too, so I guess-” Hoseok’s phone vibrating on the table cut him off, and they both looked down at it. “Oh.”

 

**[8:26 PM] blind date guy**

tell me about it

well um things are kinda going really well on my end

so

i hope you dont mind if i stay here?

 

Hoseok breathed out a sigh of relief, looking up to see Minhyuk eagerly awaiting an update. “He said it’s going well for them, so I guess… We’re fine?”

Minhyuk grinned and Hoseok couldn’t help but smile back before quickly saying, “Let me just text him back and then we can get back to the food.”

“Sounds good.”

 

****

**hoseok [8:27 PM]**

Oh thank god same 

Well, have a good one and I’m sure we’ll meet at some point 

I can’t wait to see Jooheon’s reaction 

 

Hoseok double-checked the texts quickly before locking his phone and putting it away. “Well, I guess- I guess that settles it…”

“This is so funny,” Minhyuk chuckled, which in turn caused Hoseok to chuckle until they were both laughing loudly, clutching their stomachs and wiping tears from their eyes. “I can’t believe… What are the odds?”

“I don’t know,” Hoseok shook his head, still trying to catch his breath. “Maybe- Oh god, that’s really cheesy.”

“What is it?” Minhyuk asked, leaning forward on his elbows and propping his chin up on his hands. His smile never left his face. “Tell me.”

“I was going to say maybe we were meant to find each other,” Hoseok answered in a quiet voice, feeling heat flood his cheeks and ears when Minhyuk’s smile only widened. 

“That’s cute,” Minhyuk commented, moving his head to only one of his hands. “Well, I don’t see how else you could explain it, so… I have a feeling you’re right.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm 100% writing one about the other pairing. I have to.
> 
> edit: [here's the other fic!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304582) the pairing is changki~
> 
> as always, find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kiwikihyuk), [tumblr](http://plastic--hearts.tumblr.com/) and [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/plastic__hearts)!


End file.
